1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses for printed circuit boards (PCBs), and particularly to a mounting apparatus for a PCB of a computer or server.
2. Background of the Invention
A PCB of a computer, such as a motherboard, is usually mounted to the computer by screws as described in China Patent No. 00201452.1. A plurality of protrusions is arranged on a bottom panel of the computer. Each of the protrusions defines a hole therein. In assembly, a plurality of screws is mounted into holes defined in the PCB and the corresponding holes of the protrusions. The PCB is thus mounted in the computer. However, the mounting means described above is inefficient and cumbersome for a large number of screws are used.
Another mounting apparatus for a PCB is provided in China Patent No. 02231300.1. The mounting apparatus includes a locking member, a slide member and an elastic subassembly. The locking member defines a quadrate slot in an end portion thereof. A hook protrudes from a middle portion of the locking member. The slide member can move in one direction on a chassis of a computer and defines a positioning hole therein. The elastic subassembly is mounted between the chassis and the slide member. In assembly, the locking member is rotated so that the quadrate slot engages with an edge of the PCB. The hook of the locking member is received in the positioning hole of the slide member by the elastic subassembly. The PCB is thus mounted in the computer. In disassembly, the slide member is pushed to move on the chassis. The hook is drawn out of the positioning slot. The locking member is rotated and moves away from the PCB by the elastic subassembly. The PCB is thus taken out of the computer. The mounting apparatus described above is convenient to mount the PCB. However, the mounting apparatus has a complex structure that increases manufacturing cost.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus convenient to fasten a printed circuit board (PCB) and has a simple structure.